


Likely

by freckleder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a university student and goes overboard with his studies until his back decides to give out. Iwaizumi is a massage therapist that helps him with the build up tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likely

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sounds dirtier than it is. I did consider it but I didn't dare to go there, believe me. I wanted to write a short oneshot and focus on dialogue and descriptions instead. I wasn't too sure about the rating though because there will be some skin shown after all. I hope you like it^^

Oikawa Tooru was a regular university student. He went to parties, celebrated with his friends and spent his days carefree. At least this was what he did in the first week of each semester when there were no actual exams. The rest of his free time went into studying. He would deny the accusation of being too hardworking but when he found himself in the waiting room of his family physician because his back pain had become unbearable he knew that he had to take it down a notch.

Now it had become a routine. Exercises in the morning, exercises in the evening. Tuesdays and Thursdays he had a massage appointment right after his classes. It fit his schedule best if he could go there right away.

Even so Oikawa couldn’t help but sigh with annoyance while he was sitting in the waiting room. There were mostly old people. He felt betrayed by his own body, having to sit here and waste time that he could invest into his studies. Oikawa was checking his phone when his name was called.

“Oikawa Tooru?”

He sighed, again and looked up. He barely had time to hide the surprise on his face. Oikawa had never seen this massage therapist before, he would have remembered that. Young, handsome, strong build.

“Yes, that’s me.” Oikawa smiled and tried not to stare too obviously at his impressive arms. Even so he did feel his palms getting sweaty at the thought of someone pressing and kneading around his back with strong arms like this. The usual response from people was “Oh, you’re getting a massage? That must feel so good.” They didn’t know that there was a huge difference between a massage that was meant for relaxation and a therapist massage.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, please follow me.” They shook hands and he led him into one of the many massage rooms.

 _“Strong handshake”,_ Oikawa thought to himself, already accepting the fate that his back was going to hurt like hell for the rest of the day.

Oikawa already knew the drill. He took a towel out of his bag and put it on the massage bed.

“Where do you experience pain?” Iwaizumi asked.

“In my back, especially the shoulder and neck area.”

“Do you get headaches?”

“Yes.”

“Any sensitive areas that I should be aware of?”

“The back of my head hurts but it’s not too bad at the moment”, he said while taking off his shirt.

Iwaizumi was looking at his chart, scribbling down a few notes. “22, huh? We’re almost the same age.”

“Older or younger?” Oikawa asked and laid down on the bed, face first.

“What do you think?”

Oikawa propped himself up on one arm again to have a look at his face. He could see small lines leading from his brows up his forehead. Iwaizumi probably frowned a lot. But Oikawa could also spot the laughter lines on his face, barely visible but still there. His eyes were a dark brown colour with a clean, pointed shape. No stubble, but he must have shaved in the morning.

“Older, I think.”

Iwaizumi smiled for a second before he nodded. “I’m 24, actually. Please lie down now so we can start.”

Oikawa turned around and Iwaizumi helped him position his feet on the cushion.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, it’s fine”, Oikawa said. He heard the sound of Iwaizumi rubbing oil on his hands but he couldn’t stop himself from flinching when his hands touched him.

He moved them over Oikawa’s back in a soft motion, mostly touching with his fingers, not his palms. Oikawa knew that he was testing out the level of tension in his muscles to figure out where he should start.

“If something hurts to an extent that’s unbearable please tell me to stop. Don’t scream, just saying that it hurts is enough”, Iwaizumi said. He had a deep voice, Oikawa noticed now that he couldn’t see his face anymore.

“People scream?”

“More often than you think.”

“Heh, is this the part where I should get scared?”

“Maybe?”

Oikawa didn’t need to hide the grin that spread across his face, Iwaizumi couldn’t see him anyways. It didn’t last for long though, because firm hands started to press down on his muscles. Iwaizumi had a talent for finding all the sore spots on his back. Oikawa gritted his teeth.

Iwaizumi applied pressure with his palms now. In between he made gentle, circular motions to ease the pain a bit.

“Your left side is the bad one, am I right?”

“Yeah, I’m right-handed so I always put my head on my left hand.”

“Mh.”

It was a shame that he couldn’t see Iwaizumi’s face, but he wouldn’t let this conversation end so quickly.

“So, you’re doing this job full-time? I’ve never seen you around before.”

It was quiet for a second before Iwaizumi replied. “Is that supposed to be a terrible pickup line or a genuine question?”

“Whatever you want it to be”, Oikawa replied boldly. He might as well go for it.

“I’m going to assume you were genuinely interested, so yes, I work here full-time.” Oikawa could hear the slight amusement in Iwaizumi’s voice but it was difficult to tell. Maybe it was just his imagination.

“Must be tough, doing this all day.”

Iwaizumi started to move his hands up to Oikawa’s neck.

“Sometimes, it’s not every day that someone with a pretty back like yours comes in.”

“So I have a pretty back?”

“Compared to sixty-year-old people, yours is definitely the prettiest.”

“I’m not sure if this is supposed to be a compliment but I’ll take it.”

The hands stopped moving over his sensitive neck and Oikawa heard the plop of a bottle cap. Iwaizumi reapplied some massage oil, then he continued.

He involuntarily tensed up every time Iwaizumi touched a sore spot. That wasn’t difficult, considering the state of his neck.

“Does it hurt too much?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” Oikawa tried to make his voice sound as light as possible, but the strain in it was noticeable.

Iwaizumi didn’t cease to massage his neck area but he could feel his touch getting lighter. He brushed over Oikawa’s hair to massage the back of his head. Oikawa already accepted the fact that he had to wash his hair every time after a massage appointment, there was no way for him to avoid getting oil in his hair. Iwaizumi worked his way up to his ears, then stopped.

“You’re scheduled for fifteen minutes which are technically seen over, but the tension isn’t just in your neck and shoulder area, it goes all the way down to your lower back.” Iwaizumi explained. “I’m going to work over that area as well, if that’s okay for you.”

“Oh, a special treatment? How could I possibly say no to that?”

A few seconds later he felt Iwaizumi’s hands on his back again. This time he used his entire hands, making large, firm motions. Oikawa felt the air being pressed out of his lungs.

“Try to relax a bit more, you’re too tense.”

 _No really?_ Oikawa almost said that but he held his tongue. His sarcasm was probably not too appreciated at the moment. Instead he concentrated on his back.

The coat of oil had been uncomfortable for him for the first few times, but he had gotten used to it. It helped Iwaizumi’s hands to smoothly glide over his skin. Oikawa could feel the change between his palms and fingertips. His skin was hot from the friction, almost like Iwaizumi was creating a path of heat on his back. His breath got slower and deeper, his eyelids fluttered shut.

Iwaizumi changed the motions from time to time, going from circular to horizontal, stopping to press on a particularly strained region. He glided his hands along Oikawa’s spine, making a shudder run through his entire body. A small sigh escaped Oikawa’s lips, but he didn’t think Iwaizumi noticed it. The goose bumps he got when Iwaizumi lightly brushed against his sides probably didn’t go as unnoticed.

 This was pure bliss. He wanted to stay like this forever.

“What does your usual diet consist of?” Iwaizumi asked, breaking the atmosphere.

“Why are you asking? Do you want to invite me over for dinner? I’m not picky, I eat a little bit of everything so don’t worry about that.”

“That’s good.” It was the first time that Iwaizumi’s hands stopped working while he was having a conversation. He continued a second later but Oikawa hoped that he managed to catch him off guard. “Oh, I didn’t mean for a dinner. I was referring to your food intake and making sure you provide your body with enough vitamins. Please turn around for me.”

Oikawa propped himself up on his arms and lay down on his back. He wasn’t sure what Iwaizumi was planning on doing next, his massage was usually limited to his back.

“Lift your head up for me.”

Oikawa did as he was told and he felt two firm hands cupping his head. One hand started to move down his neck while the other one supported his head.

“Let your head fall as heavy in my hand as you can, I won’t let go.”

Oikawa tried his best to relax but this time it was more difficult. He kept his eyes closed but he could feel Iwaizumi’s gaze on him. He didn’t want to create an awkward moment but the temptation to open them was too strong, Oikawa couldn’t resist. He opened them and stared right into Iwaizumi’s face. His brows were creased in concentration, the little furrows Oikawa had noticed previously now clearly visible. His eyes widened for a second in surprise but he gave him a light smile and continued his work.

_God, how can someone look this beautiful even from such an unflattering angle._

Oikawa didn’t want to close his eyes ever again if it meant that he could look at Iwaizumi’s face instead.

“I’m going to lightly pull now, tell me when the strain stops.” Iwaizumi tilted Oikawa’s head to one side, applying pressure on his neck with the other hand.

Oikawa wasn’t sure what he meant at first but he could feel his muscles giving in and getting more relaxed. “It stopped.”

“Good.” Iwaizumi tilted it a bit farther.

They did this on both sides, then Iwaizumi continued to massage his neck with one hand. When he gently placed Oikawa’s head on the headrest he knew that they were done.

“Please sit up slowly. Do you feel dizzy?”

Oikawa waited for a second before getting up. “No, I’m good. “

He took the towel off the massage bed and wiped his back to remove the oil before putting his shirt back on.

“Thank you for the extra minutes”, Oikawa said, this time with a serious voice. He didn’t want Iwaizumi to think that he was ungrateful.

“It’s fine. I’m not the kind of person that has an alarm clock sitting next to me while I work.”

Oikawa stuffed the towel back in his bag and put his jacket on. “Well, then I wish you a fantastic workday. “

“Thank you, have a nice day. Oh, and here’s my business card in case you ever need a private consultation.” Iwaizumi handed him one of the business cards that all massage therapists had.

 

Oikawa left the massage institute with a confused face. Was that an invitation to write Iwaizumi an email? He had carelessly stuffed the card in his pocket because he already knew the information it contained. The telephone number of the institute and an email address of the massage therapist. He got one every time he went there.

Maybe Oikawa was reading too much into it but he imagined to have noticed a light blush on Iwaizumi’s face when he handed him the card. He thought about it for a second, then fumbled around his pocket to get the card out again. He flipped it around and there it was. A phone number. Oikawa had no idea when Iwaizumi had found the time to scribble it on the business card. A smile spread across his face while he reached for his phone.


End file.
